


pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

by c_lifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Stargazer!Luke, bc it's sort of lovely, but read it anyway lol, literally don't read it if you don't like space this is just something about luke and the stars, luke just loves the stars a lot this is very self indulgent and so irrelevant but kinda nice i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_lifford/pseuds/c_lifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is in love with the stars but they've taken more from him than he realises</p>
            </blockquote>





	pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> this was on my old account but I edited it so now it's here and it is dedicated to maddy who does not have ao3 because she was there for the process of the original draft and she always tells me I am better than I am
> 
> i hope you like it, i'm sort of obsessed with stargazer!luke
> 
> title from vanilla twilight by owl city

Luke has spent his entire life in love with the night sky. He dotes upon the stars, dreams of the planets. His thoughts are full of galaxies and constellations, overflowing with images of distant universes. Sometimes it feels almost like he belongs up there, among the too-bright stars and swirling galaxies.

He spends most of his time in his backyard with his eye pressed to a telescope, or with his head buried in books about space.  
To Luke, the night sky is everything. He can talk for hours about the rings of Saturn, the moons of Jupiter and the galaxies which make up the universe.

He finds it endlessly fascinating, hauntingly empty and full of mysteries. Space is, to him, almost like a mystery waiting to be unraveled. He knows that he won’t be the one doing the discovering, but that’s okay. He doesn’t mind just watching, waiting for the pieces of the puzzle to fall into place.

He longs for the nights when the sky is clear enough for him to see Venus, for the days when he can clearly see the sun's spots.  
Space has given him everything he could ever want, but it's left him with a dull ache in his chest, an endless longing for something more. He lives for the stars, and they are everything he loves. But they've taken away something which will take more than a newly discovered nebula or a possibly inhabitable planet to bring back.

He knows about being in love. He’s heard stories about feeling your heart skip a beat, and feeling your stomach fill with butterflies. That’s never made much sense to him, the only time he can recall his heart skipping a beat was when he bought his first real telescope and set it up for the first time. The closest thing he’s felt to butterflies in his stomach was when he finally saw the Orion nebula, crouching behind his telescope after days of searching. The first sight of the bright colours, the swirling clouds stained with purple and red making him feel lightheaded.

When he looks at the stars, the planets, and everything else he can see from behind his telescope, it's not just the bright splashes of light against dark that he sees. He knows the names of all the constellations, has long since memorised the orbits of all the planets. He knows how to calculate his weight on the moon, the length of a year on Venus, and the time it takes for light from Earth to reach the sun.

Luke tells himself that he can't possibly be unhappy, full of knowledge and understanding about the universe. He tells himself this for so long that he begins to believe it. How can anyone be unhappy when they are experiencing beauty like this? How can anyone see the night sky and feel troubled? As soon as he so much as glimpses the sky, it’s like all his problems melt away.

But looking at the bigger picture for so long has led Luke to forget about himself.

Luke loves the stars. But they have pulled away small parts of him, bit by bit. By the time he realises what is happening, he's lost everything except for the one thing he can never truly have.

Space is all Luke has left  
But he can never have any of it

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! please leave kudos/comments if you liked it (:
> 
> i am on tumblr as always at sassqueenmikey


End file.
